


Cuddling on a cold night

by YukiChan37



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Short & Sweet, V needs a route as well cheritz please pleaseplease, V needs more love plz, V's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiChan37/pseuds/YukiChan37
Summary: It's winter , it's cold. V and MC are cuddling on a sofa watching a movie.





	Cuddling on a cold night

"Jihyun, I love you." the sudden bold statement that would have made V blushed scarlet long ago , made him chuckle and hug the brown hair angel sitting in his lap even tighter. 

It was snowing outside, but V and MC were huddled on a couch wrapped in blankets while watching their favorite movie.  The sense of normal life routine was still strange to V. Everyday, he would wake up to MC's beautiful face and give her a light, feather kiss on her forehead to prove to himself that she was real. She was there. She existed. He chin on her shoulder and glanced at her mesmerized by how her eyelashes fluttered.

After the Mint Eye fiasco, MC had manage to persuade V to go through with the eye surgery. She visited V everyday to check up on him, to take care of him and to give him motivation and support. Her warmth and words comforted V and help him stand on his feet again. He remembered the first day , she had visited him in the hospital and how she nearly broke the flower vase in his hospital room as she tripped on air. That memory made him smile a lot. He would have never thought they would end up together.

When he first chatted with her on the RFA chat ,he had pictured that she was a responsible and hardworking person similar to Jaehee. He would have never thought that she was also clumsy, fun-loving and full of love and empathy. All of these aspect made up who she was today. 

"What are you thinking about?" MC turned her head slightly to look at V. 

"You." V replied without a single hesitation. He could see a slight pink dusting her cheeks as he stared at her.

"What about me?" she asked curiously. 

"How you tripped on air and nearly broke the vase in the hospital." V uttered with delight, as she flushed and buried her face in the blankets. 

"Urgh... I was nervous , okay? Don't tease me like that , Jihyun ." she whined. 

"I like to do it, you look adorable whenever you blush. " V replied as she faced him again with a slight pout. "You're even cuter when you pout." 

"I want to see you pout too, V" V hesitated but decided to amuse MC by showing her his full-on pout. MC laughed and placed her arms around V's neck and gave him a quick kiss on his right cheek. V smiled and placed his forehead against MC's forehead. He stared into her bright eyes as if he was entranced, and pulled her body closer to him.

"I love you , MC." V whispered against MC's lips before leaning in to kiss her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi , feel free to leave a comment on whether you liked this or not. I'm also open for any request or ideas you might have ^_^


End file.
